


Long Live the King

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [49]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Now…” Invicta purred, “Let’s finish this.”Without a stutter or break in motion he turned and harshly brought his hand up, glaring at Eternal. The ground in between the two of them cracked and split, black sand rising and spiraling up into the air before twisting back down towards Eternal who let out a low growl and raised up a wall of water to counter it.





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know I have a tumblr where I post not only the series, but official art as well as fan art for the series as well! For those of you who would like to check it out this is my main and the official blog for the series:
> 
> DraconisWinters:https://draconiswinters.tumblr.com/
> 
> The Darks Verse: https://thedarksverse.tumblr.com/

“Now…” Invicta purred, “Let’s finish this.”

Without a stutter or break in motion he turned and harshly brought his hand up, glaring at Eternal. The ground in between the two of them cracked and split, black sand rising and spiraling up into the air before twisting back down towards Eternal who let out a low growl and raised up a wall of water to counter it.

Savage jumped, jolted out of his rage and turned to see Invicta. His face filled with fear and he backed up towards Noble to protect. Time and Twilight sighed in relief as he came over. He pulled Noble into his arms and started pulling the three of them away from the two Titans who continued firing attacks at each other, magic and power increasing with each passing second.

“What’s happening?” Noble asked fearfully.

“Don’t worry little kit, I’ve got you...” Savage whispered calming him.

As they got out of the way Invicta snarled and launched towards Eternal, scythe gleaming in the fires light. He swiped at the other man, only for his blow to be easily dodged as Eternal jumped back.

Scowl on his face, Eternal summoned a massive amount of water. It twirled and morphed into a trident which he grabbed and spun getting into a fighting stance.

“Pulling out your real weapon already number two?” Invicta mocked, swinging his scythe at him.

“Like you have any room to talk Deserter,” Eternal hissed back, blocking Invicta’s attack and spinning to deliver his own.

Their weapons clashing rang through the field, drawing the attention of many.

…

Conqueror grit his teeth together as Majora’s attacks persistently continued getting stronger and stronger. Damn.....He continued splitting into copies, trying to distract him, throw him off anything, but nothing was working.

He split off into another copy, which spasmed as it broke off and stumbled. What the-It was missing a leg......no, not now...Conqueror backed away panic clear on his face.

Majora noticed his fear and started attacking more to get to him.

“Something wrong Conqueror?” It sneered in a horrible mix of a high squeaky voice mixed with Acidic’s naturally scratchy and rather whiny tone. It seemed to fit together perfectly scaring him even more. He had to get out of here. Now.

He felt the shadows morph behind him and panicked glancing behind him only to see Stygian who glared at him. But instead of killing him as Conqueror thought he might he grabbed him and sent of a wave of shadows slaughtering all of his duplicates that were still alive before pulling him into the shadows as his body started trembling and fazing.

“Run, run, copycat!” Majora crowed, “I’ll end your suffering next time!”

…

Legend watched the exchange, eyes widened in horror. Had he looked like too? Had he sounded like that too?

Four and Shadow came rushing over to them both panting in exhasution. “Eternal and the new one are the only ones left....” Four announced tiredly, “But Riven on our side?”

“That’s not Riven...” Legend said sadly, “Riven’s gone.”

“No.........he’s not...” Tempest whispered weakly form his position on the ground as Wild continued wrapping his chest, “He...he can’t be-,” he was cut off by a small coughing fit and Wild hushed him gently,

“Just relax, we’ll get you a potion or something...”

“What do we do now?” Sky asked looking up at them, finally coming back to himself.

“Wait,” Legend admitted sadly looking out to the battle field where over a hundred copies of Conqueror laid dead with a giddy majora dancing around in the middle of them...or was it Acidic? Honestly, Legend was scared to find out.

…

“You’ve grown soft Invicta,” Eternal growled as he lashed out again.

Invicta flipped back and avoided the blow easily, “Seems the only soft one here is you. I was able to kill the only person who cared about me...yet you can’t kill a disobedient dog!” As the words escaped his lips, he hurled a spear of obsidian at Eternal which the man slapped away.

“Don’t try to fool me! The reason you tore out your darkness was because you killed him! You’re weak!”

“And you can’t face your past!” Invicta snarled landing a blow on Eternal, scratching his arm.

“Yes I can-!”

“You sure about that, ARA!” Invicta shrieked and Eternal’s eyes flared with rage.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!! HE’S DEAD!!” Eternal screeched backing away from Invicta bodying starting to twitch. “You think coming back suddenly puts you on top again....you think I’m scared of you......well you’re wrong....how about I show you what true darkness is!” With that his form started to morph and melt, seeping into a liquidy substance. It was dark and goopy, growing larger and large soon passing the trees.

His face changed into that of a horrific wolf like beast and opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp fanged teeth larger than a hylian’s body. The black murky liquid dripped from his form onto the ground, before being absorbed again to repeat the cycle. The pupil in his eyes disappeared leaving only a red glowing orb of wrath.

The lights sitting and standing in the distance looked at him in horror, what were they supposed to do against that?! Wild’s eyes widened and he choked on air before coughing out, “He’s even larger than the beast form of Ganon....”

Invicta glared up at him not fazed as he smirked, “That all? Well...I can compete easily with that.”

He threw his scythe into the air and it starting growing larger and larger, Invicta’s body growing with it. His clothes disappeared and his body morphed into a lengthy skeletal structure. His back split open and dragon-like wings unfurled out as he grasped the scythe. Horns sprouted out of his head and his mouth sealed shut, leaving only glimmering red slits for eyes on his face. His scythe was larger than him as it calming rested in his hand. Golden glowing words appeared down the handle of the scythe for all to see ‘Populus atuem non semper vide quid dabis eos’.

…

“What the hell?!” Warriors exclaimed, “Did you know they could do that?!”

Savage was frantically pulling the others away from the battle. He turned to Warriors, “All true Darks can!”

Time’s eye’s widened in horror.

Despite their momentous size, the two titans fought each other with quick precision. Blows were exchanged rapidly and those watching couldn’t even see the weapons, only being able to hear the clashes of metal, but even those began to blend together and sound like a singular endless ringing.

The ground underneath them rumbled and cracked under Eternal’s weight causing the heroes to panic and run farther back.

“If they keep going this entire place is gonna be destroyed!” Time called to Savage.

Savage looked at him with wide eyes, “You think we can actually stop them?!”

“But how do we-,”

“‘We’ do nothing, but wait,” he growled, “It’s between him and Invicta now…”

Eternal screamed and flung a wave of water towards Invicta who batted it away, whipped around and brought his scythe down to slice through his chest. Eternal shrieked in pain as Black goopy blood began to seep out of his chest and began to dissolve away, turning to dust. His eye’s widened and he looked up to Invicta in shock because his face dissolved away along with the rest of him.

As Eternal faded away screams slowly started echoing through the field growing louder and louder until everyone was forced to cover their ears, but it was as though the sound ripped through their skulls, surrounding them completely.

Time looked around frantically, unable to see anyone.

As quickly as they came they were gone, leaving the field in any eerie silence.

Invicta smirked and shifted back into his human form, only to have the field be engulfed in a bright white light.

Everyone froze and looked to the center.

There stood a man.

“Virtue-,” Invicta whispered in shock but the man ignored him looking around.

“Where’s Ara?”

“Gone,” Invicta deadpanned shifting the scythe in his hand, making the golden words shimmer in the light.

…

“Hello?!”


End file.
